Little Red Riding Swan
by lilmama9886
Summary: A Little loving one shot. Between Bella and some hot werewolves.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

My cape blows in the wind, as I run with everything I have. My breathing is erratic, as my legs pump as fast as they can go. As I run through the dense forest, tree limbs bite, scratch and pull at my skin, as I run. The forest is oddly quiet, not a sound from the rustling trees, or a sound from the forest animals. As they stalk me, I become the prey and they become the predators, as they stalk me through the trees. I stop to catch my breath; the only thing I can hear is my racing heart, panting breaths. I frantically scan my surroundings, trying to catch a glimpse on the two predators that are chasing me. As usual my human eye sight, doesn't detect anything besides trees, and leaves. I can feel their eyes on me; I can feel hot breath, breathing down my back. My skin breaks out in goose bumps, I gasp as I spin around, but no one is there. I take off once again, sprinting over a fallen log barely falling.  
I don't know how long I've been running for, but my legs are starting to burn, I'm panting like a cat in heat. I'm growing tired of the chase; I'm ready for them, to take me down. I know their close, watching me; I can feel their eyes, roaming me over waiting. I stop and back myself into a tree, as I try and catch my breath. All of a sudden twigs snap around me, as I scan my surroundings, I see two sets of glowing yellow eyes looking back at me. Two wolves slowly, stalk towards me. Both are massive, they easily tower over my 5'4 frame. One wolf is a solid black; he's a little taller than the second wolf. The black one holds an air of authority; you can feel his power surrounding everyone around him. The second wolf is silver in color, he's comes in just a few inches shorter than the first wolf. He has an air of strength and confidence about him.

I close my eyes, as they come within inches of my face. Once again my skin breaks out in goose bumps, as I feel two cold noses, breathing me in. I shiver in pleasure instead of fear, as two tongues trail down my neck. My eyes snap open, as I feel them pull away. Standing before me are two huge naked men. My rack their bodies in head to toe, both have cropped black hair, broad shoulders. Both men have to stand at least 6'5 if not more; both men are well toned from shoulders to legs. Those abs are definitely drool worthy; hopefully I'm not actually drooling on myself. My eyes travel further south, at the sight before me, my eyes widen, and I know I'm definitely drooling now. I licked my lips, at the sight of two very erect cocks standing proudly in front of me. Both cocks were, humongous, and deliciously plump.

I slowly remove the hood of my cloak, to look up into two sets of eyes. My breath catches at the burning in their dark eyes, eyes that are also tinged in yellow. I can see the lust, desire and hunger swirling in their eyes; I know my eyes are matching theirs. One of the guys moves closer to me, so he's pressed up against me, as he runs his fingers from my neck down to my cleavage.

"My my what do we have here?" His deep voice rumbles through my body, causing more shivers through me.

The other one steps, against me and inhales my scent, as he steps back it's his turn to lick his lips. God that, sight of that causes my knees to wobble, who wouldn't with these two studs.

"Mmm she sure does smell delectable, sweet enough to eat." He purrs in my ear.

Before I can blink, or think multiple hands are all over my body. One hand unties my cloak, as we watch it fall to the ground. I hear them growl, as I stand before them in a red corset with a matching thong. I watch as their eyes darken more, more yellow starts to tinge their eyes. The corset easily pushes my size c cup breasts up; I watch their eyes follow my heaving breasts as I breathe in and out.

"What a naughty little girl you've been red." One purrs.

"I believe we may have, to teach little red, what happens when you mess with the big bad wolves." He growls out.

I gulp, and feel my body tremble more, from pleasure. I know by now, my juices are freely flowing down my thighs. I watch as both men share a look, before dropping to their knees in front of me. Both grab a leg and slowly, sensually, lick up my inner thighs, I moan out loud from the sensations. When they reach the barrier, of my thong, they each grab a side, with their teeth, and rip it from my body. My head thrashes back and forth, as I feel someone's tongue lick me from one hole to the other, up to my clit, then start the sensations all over again. I felt teeth nipping up my body, when they reach my neck, I feel a gust of cool air, brush over my already harden nipples. I look down and see my corset lying on the forest floor, before I can question it; teeth attack my nipple, causing me to arch my back into the awaiting mouth.

If it wasn't for the strong bodies holding me pinned to the tree, I would have collapsed, from the sensations. I could feel the muscles in my lower stomach tighten, as I race towards the heaven that's waiting at the end. I grab a fistful of hair, from both heads, as I grind my pussy into one of their mouths. I pull the other ones head closer to my breasts. Soon I feel painful/pleasure tugs on my left nipple and clit at the same time, causing me to toss my head back and scream, from my exploding orgasm. Once my breathing is back to normal, I look up to see these two handsome creatures, watching me with smug expressions on their faces. It was my turn to drop to my knees, and lick my lips in anticipation. I grasp both cocks in my hands, as I watch both tips weep with pre-cum. I slowly lick each tip, savoring the taste of them on my tongue. I take turns sucking, and twirling my tongue around each cock, will my hands work what can't fit in my mouth. I look up at the two of them, and moan at the sight, both have their heads tossed back, mouths partly open. Their faces contoured in pleasure. Before I can go any further, I'm grabbed up and wrapped around a hot body, as hot lips are crashing into mine, I moan into his mouth as I feel his cock slide into my warm heat. He pounds into me as our tongues battle for dominance, with him winning the battle with our tongues.

All too soon for my liking he withdraws from my warm sheath, I whimper at the loss as I'm not standing on my own shaky legs.

"What do you want little red?" One growls in my ear as he grabs my right breast roughly.

I'm unable to respond with the sensations running through my body. My hair is grabbed a little roughly, causing me to arch my neck back.

"Tell us what you want kitten." Someone growls in my ear.

"Please. Please fuck me now." I whimper out.

"Who are we to deny, our little red riding swan." Before I can say something else, I'm on the ground on all fours, straddling a warm, toned body. I feel a second warm body, come up behind me, before I feel his cock start to slowly inch his way into my back hole. I moan at the feel of being stretched, once he's fully sheathed inside, I feel the head of the other cock slowly sliding into my dripping pussy. Soon the surrounding area around us is filled with; skin slapping, growls, grunts and moans.

"Ah so good, so full." I moan out to the two of them.

"Please faster harder. I need harder." I whimper out.

"Un so good, so tight kitten." One grunts out.

They do as I say and pick up speed. One pulls out, while the other slams back in, they repeat over and over setting a faster harder pace. I grab on to anything I can as I get pounded in each of my holes.

"We can tell your close red. Cum for us, let us hear you scream for us." One grunts out, as he slams back into my ass.

I can only moan in response, as I tethered on the edge of no return once again. As if sensing my dilemma one reaches and pinches my clit hard, while the other smacks my ass hard, causing stars to shoot across my vision. As I toss my head back and scream to the heavens, as my orgasm swipes though me. I'm not aware of anything around me, I believe I'm chanting "oh god" over and over but I can't be sure.

"Not god, little red, your wolves." I hear once I come down, from my explosive orgasm.

I know my wolves are close to their own ending, by the snarls and the hurried paste of their hips. Soon both of my boy's heads are thrown back as they howl, before the two of them are striking on each side of my neck, biting into my skin causing me to have my third orgasm of the night. I collapse onto the chest below me, my body is spent, the other warm body collapses to the ground next to me, and so he won't crush me. I feel warm arms wrap around me, as another set of hands wipes my sweaty hair out of my face. I can feel the love pouring out of my wolves, I bask in the feeling.

"Are you Ok kitten?" One asks.

"I'm more than OK I'm perfect." I reply with a sleepy smile on my face. Both boys chuckle as I start to drift off to sleep, surrounded by their love and warmth.

"Sam? Paul?" I mumble.

"Yes" Thy both reply.

"I love you, my mates." I reply as I drift off to dream land. I'm vaguely aware of their deep rumbled chuckles as they both reply back with "We love you too." I soon feel strong arms lift me up as I'm carried back to our cottage, before blackness surrounds me with a content smile on my face.

**Authors Note:**

**So how was it? It's been so long since I've written anything. I wanted to give you guys something for your long wait, for my other stories. I can't thank you guys enough for your continued patience and wonderful reviews you guys are the best:) **


End file.
